A conventional dust collecting system has been proposed having a temperature control apparatus as typified by an air conditioner and a dust collector such as an air cleaner, both of which are disposed inside a room to cooperate with each other (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the dust collecting system as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a signal from a dirt sensor mounted on the temperature control apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “air conditioner”) is sent to the air cleaner (hereinafter referred to as “dust collector”) via a communicative means so that the dust collector may be brought into operation based on the signal from the dirt sensor for cooperation with the air conditioner.
Because the dust collector is provided with its own dirt sensor positioned adjacent a floor face, the dust collector can obtain information on dirt at a high level where the air conditioner is normally installed, in addition to information on dirt at a low level close to the floor face. Accordingly, the dust collector can be operated upon detection of the degree of dirt at different levels.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-267795